<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so i can feel your arms around me by gignikinszz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095764">so i can feel your arms around me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gignikinszz/pseuds/gignikinszz'>gignikinszz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[NOT CLICKBAIT] [EMOTIONAL] TWO YOUTUBERS FALL IN LOVE!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Youtuber AU, anakin &amp; obi wan are BOTH dumbasses, feat. a lot of buzzfeed articles, youtube isn't irrelevant in this story bc i said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gignikinszz/pseuds/gignikinszz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'The Bob Ross of Cooking And The Michelangelo Of Fixing Apple’s Shit Came Out Of An Abandoned Hallway Together At VidCon, And I Think You Know Where I’m Going With This.' Obi-Wan's words came out slower and slower until he got to the end of the title (the title. God, that was just the title) and his face started to heat with embarrassment. He made quick work of scrolling through the lazily, hastily written article, complete with pictures, and (oh, god) eggplant emojis, until he looked back up at his friends, mouth wide open.</p><p>“But we didn’t—they can’t—” he sputtered, trying to get some sort of footing on his defense. “That’s not what happened at all!”</p><p>Padme and Satine gave him an identical look."</p><p>or: the obikin-youtuber-fake-dating-au that's been rotting my brain for weeks now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[NOT CLICKBAIT] [EMOTIONAL] TWO YOUTUBERS FALL IN LOVE!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2291624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [NOT CLICKBAIT] [EMOTIONAL] ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN'S LOVE STORY: HOW WE GOT TOGETHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, writing this: so, supposing that, if youtubers were still uber-relevant,,,,</p><p>title from "slow dance" by saint motel. not a beta nor an ounce of logic to be found here. enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was stuck. He’d been looking for a way to fix the iPhone a client had given him for 2 hours now, and he’d found nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was making him want to slam his head into a wall.</p><p>So, of course, he did what he always did when he was stuck and started scrolling through Buzzfeed. Sure, Buzzfeed was trashy, but it was always interesting, and was sure to be more so after the weekend he’d had.</p><p>Vidcon. Anakin couldn’t believe he’d actually gone. Honestly, he’d only created his channel as a massive “fuck Apple” and outlet for his rage because his sister’s stupid Macbook had broken and fixing it had ripped his soul from his body, so he re-broke it then re-fixed it on camera to help the next poor unfortunate soul Apple ripped off then refused to help for a decent price when their shit broke. He might’ve been a little salty while doing it, but really, who wouldn’t be?</p><p>Apparently, that was entertaining, though, and his following grew more than he liked to think about, and before he knew it, he was at VidCon.</p><p>If he was being honest, he didn’t remember it. Well, most of it. There was an incident wherein he’d gotten lost, and he’d found a cute ginger who’d also been lost, and, well, Anakin just wished he would’ve had time to get his number before they found their way back and he’d been swallowed by the crowd.</p><p>It took Anakin a second to realize Buzzfeed had loaded, as he’d been remembering the smile the stranger had thrown him as he’d walked away.</p><p>When he looked at the page, though, it took his brain another minute to process what he was seeing.</p><p>
  <strong>VidCon Roundup: Are Cooking Sensation Obi-Wan Kenobi And The One-Armed Technology Vigilante Anakin Skywalker Suddenly Together? Also, Beauty Influencers Padme Amidala And Satine Kryze Acting Nice For The Cameras… Friendship Saved?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Guy Who Saved Your iPhone and the Guy Who Saved Your Family Dinner Night Were Just Seen Flirting At VidCon, And Honestly We’re Living For It</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We Know Exactly Which Celeb Youtuber You Are Based On Your Holiday Preferences</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Bob Ross Of Cooking And The Michelangelo Of Fixing Apple’s Shit Came Out Of An Abandoned Hallway Together At VidCon, And I Think You Know Where I’m Going With This</strong>
</p><p>Anakin swallowed hard and clicked on the article that compared him to Michelangelo (he hardly knew who Michelangelo <em>was</em>, what in God’s name warranted that description?) and was immediately confronted with a grainy picture of him and the cute ginger he’d been thinking about since their escape from the side halls.</p><p>In the picture, Anakin was holding onto the man’s arm with his metal hand and in return the other man was looking at him and smiling brightly, gesturing toward the crowded hall. His head swam and the moment came back to him. The man he’d been lost with in the side hallways had gestured to all the people milling about and said something about returning to civilization that Anakin had thought was funny. The man had been smiling too. It was a good look on him. Even, though Anakin was loathe to admit it, in the grainy picture.</p><p>But, hotness of the other man aside, he became more and more horrified as he scrolled through the article and it suggested that they had been hooking up in the hall. Oh, god. What was the other man—Obi-Wan Kenobi, apparently—going to think? Probably that Anakin was some sort of sleaze. What normal person got a headline like this written about them?</p><p>He was about to click on another article (the one that suggested they were “flirting,” which Anakin was <em>absolutely not</em> doing, thank you very much, even if he thought the man was cute) when his neglected phone started buzzing from across the room.</p><p>He had to stumble over the thousand things he was trying to fix in his tiny apartment to get it, and once he did, his sinking feeling grew.</p><p>“Yeah Ahsoka?” He said, trying to be nonchalant. “What’s up?”</p><p>“YOU tell ME, Skyguy!” She was babbling excitedly through the phone. “What’s this about you hooking up with my favorite chef over the weekend? Was he good? I mean, I wouldn’t really have pegged him as your type, but I mean—"</p><p>“Ahsoka! Calm down, god, nothing happened between us.” Anakin cringed, trying not to let it show in his tone. Even his little sister thought something had happened. This could <em>not</em> end well. “And I just saw those stupid ass Buzzfeed articles, so don’t give me that shit.”</p><p>“Anakinnnn, what happened, then?” She was disappointed, he could tell. The whining was just a cover. It was that that made him realize—she’d always talked about this cooking Youtuber she and Padme were friends with who apparently made the best croissants ever, but Anakin hadn’t had time yet to meet, apparently this Obi-Wan was him.</p><p>He <em>desperately</em> hoped she hadn’t called the other man about the situation.</p><p>“I got a little lost and he helped me find my way back, that’s all,” he said shortly. “Nothing happened, nothing’s gonna happen. I’d be surprised if I ever saw him again, honestly.”</p><p>He could <em>hear</em> Ahsoka thinking. It must’ve been an adopted-sibling thing.</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> something to happen?” She asked.</p><p>Anakin blinked. “What?” <em>Nonononononono Snips, whatever you’re thinking. No.</em></p><p>“Well…” She sounded unsure. “It’s just that, uh…”</p><p>“Ahsoka.”</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>--</p><p>Obi-Wan was having a splendid morning. He’d gotten two new recipes to try, had gone to the grocery store without incident, and was getting ready to have lunch with Padme and Satine, who weren’t answering his texts, but he figured they were just making plans for their “feud” or something, and he really didn’t care to ask.</p><p>When he got to lunch, though, they were waiting for him with twin smiles that gave him a very acute sense that something was bound to go very sideways, very soon. He sat down cautiously, not wanting to provoke whatever was about to happen.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Obi-Wan,” Padme said innocently as he sat. “It’s been far too long.”</p><p>He smiled at her, genuinely despite his trepidation. “Yes, it feels like it’s been forever. I can’t believe we missed each other this weekend.</p><p>Satine laughed, and it sounded a little predatory. “I know! Speaking of which, how was your weekend?”</p><p>“It was alright,” he said. “I’m not a fan of crowds, but there were some moments of peace.”</p><p>The two women shared a look. Obi-Wan had no clue what it meant, except that it probably spelled trouble for him.</p><p>“Oh, I was under the impression that your little adventure in the maintenance halls was a little less than peaceful, but if you’d like to call it that…” Satine was wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively, but he didn’t have a clue what it meant.</p><p>“What?” He asked blankly. <em>Adventure in the maintenance halls?</em> “As in when I got lost?”</p><p>Padme giggled. “Sure, if that’s what you’re calling it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan blinked. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>The giggling and eyebrow wiggling faltered, then stopped.</p><p>“Oh my god, Obi, please tell me you’re playing dumb.” Satine was leaning over the table, brow furrowed.</p><p>“What would I be playing dumb about? I got lost, found a stranger, and we helped each other find our way out. What are you two getting at?”</p><p>Padme and Satine looked at each other, and if Obi-Wan didn’t know better, he’d say they were incredulous.</p><p>“Get the article,” Padme said, then without waiting for Satine, grabbed the other woman’s phone and shoved it under her face to open it. When it didn’t open, Padme kept shoving it under Satine’s nose until she grabbed it back.</p><p>“The face ID doesn’t work, remember? And Ahsoka said she’d get Anakin to look at it, but he’s caught up in some other project right now.” Satine scowled at it like it had ruined her life, then swiped and tapped a couple times before shoving it in front of Obi-Wan.</p><p>“The Bob Ross of Cooking And The Michelangelo Of Fixing Apple’s Shit Came Out Of An Abandoned Hallway Together At VidCon, And I Think You Know Where I’m Going With This.” His words came out slower and slower until he got to the end of the title (the title. God, that was just the <em>title</em>) and his face started to heat with embarrassment. He made quick work of scrolling through the lazily, hastily written article, complete with pictures, and (oh, god) <em>eggplant emojis</em>, until he looked back up at his friends, mouth wide open.</p><p>“But we didn’t—they can’t—” he sputtered, trying to get some sort of footing on his defense. “That’s not what happened at all!”</p><p>Padme and Satine gave him an identical look.</p><p>“Anakin’s face was pretty red coming out of there, Obi,” Satine said teasingly. “It doesn’t look good.”</p><p>Obi-Wan crossed his arms over the table and slammed his head down on his makeshift pillow. “This is embarrassing,” he said. “Totally inaccurate, damaging to my reputation—”</p><p>“Actually, this could be good for your channel,” Satine said mischievously, cutting him off, and Obi-Wan lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at her. “If you play it up, people will flock over from Anakin’s channel to watch yours, and who knows? You might stand to gain from it.”</p><p>“Because I want to gain followers based of baseless rumors, rather than my actual cooking. Besides, it’s not like he’s going to agree to it,” Obi-Wan said dryly. Not that he’d <em>mind</em> getting to spend more time with the handsome, blue-eyed stranger he’d run through the halls with. It was just that, well, the stranger—Anakin—probably would. God, Obi-Wan had to be at least five years older than him, he’d probably think it was creepy.</p><p> “Oh, I think there’s a good chance he might,” Padme said mischievously. “Besides, some short-lived media attention isn’t going to hurt anyone. In fact, it may be just the way to reach an audience who hadn’t previously heard of you.”</p><p>The raised eyebrow turned its focus on Padme. Her point aside, his reservations concerning Anakin’s reservations remained. “What did you do?” He asked, exasperated.</p><p>She smiled. “<em>I</em> didn’t do anything. Remember Ahsoka?”</p><p>As much as he was trying to remain annoyed and exasperated, a small smile tugged at his lips at the mention of his favorite teenager. “How could I forget? She once told me my croissants were ‘like eating the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and then some.’”</p><p>Padme had to stifle a laugh at that. “Of course she did. Well, she and Anakin are, like, siblings, and so she called us this morning to tell us she’d called him, and long story short…”</p><p>“Oh, my god,” was all that Obi-Wan could respond to that. He was saved from having to further talk, though, by the <em>ding</em> of an email.</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: ok yeah this is weird i know but HEAR ME OUT HERE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anakin Skywalker (</strong>
  <a href="mailto:skyguyisntfly@spacemail.com">
    <strong>skyguyisntfly@spacemail.com</strong>
  </a>
  <strong>)</strong>
</p><p>Obi-Wan almost dropped his phone.</p><p>--</p><p>It took Anakin over 2 hours to finish the email. Making sure he got all the wording right, and the grammar, and double-checking to make absolutely certain he <em>didn’t</em> imply he wanted to get together with a man he very much wanted to get together with… it was incredibly taxing work. He quadruple-checked the email before he sent it, and then finally, at his request, Ahsoka pushed the <em>send</em> button and it wooshed off into the inbox of one Obi-Wan Kenobi of “Kenobi’s Kitchen.”</p><p>“There, all done!” Ahsoka said cheerfully, dusting her hands off as though she had flour on them. “Now we just have to wait for him to respond!”</p><p>It took a few minutes for it to hit him, but when it did Anakin felt shaky, all of a sudden. “How long is that gonna take? Oh, my god, Snips, what if he never responds? What if he does think it’s weird and decides to leak it to the press, and oh <em>god</em>, what if it appears in a BuzzFeed article, Snips? I’d die!”</p><p>“Anakin,” Ahsoka sighed. “It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“You don’t know that! What if the hottest man I’ve ever gotten lost with ends up hating me forever? What then?”</p><p>“Anakin—”</p><p>“I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this. Oh my god, my career and reputation are going to—”</p><p>“Anakin!”</p><p>Ahsoka’s shout startled him enough to snap him out of his panicked ramblings.</p><p>“What?” He asked weakly.</p><p>She pointed at the computer screen. “He emailed you back.”</p><p>
  <strong>Subject: Re: ok yeah this is weird i know but HEAR ME OUT HERE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi (</strong>
  <a href="mailto:obeskenobes@spacemail.com">
    <strong>obeskenobes@spacemail.com</strong>
  </a>
  <strong>)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny, I was just going to suggest that myself. As much as I hate filling the pages of trashy gossip magazines, I think this might be a beneficial arrangement for both of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s too much to work out over email, so text me—</em>
</p><p>Anakin stared at the number at the bottom of the email. It didn’t feel real.</p><p>Two weirdly strong hands shaking his shoulders eventually snapped him out of it, as Ahsoka chanted, “Oh my god, oh my god, <em>Anakin</em>, oh my goddd!!! This is gonna be so fucking mint!”</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes and shook her off. “Ahsoka, literally no one says ‘fucking mint’ anymore. And you gotta stop yelling, I gotta play it cool now and I can’t play it cool if you’re freaking the fuck out right behind me.” The annoyance was all fake though, and a moment later he found himself turning around, grinning at her like an idiot, and saying, “Oh my <em>god</em>, Snips. Do you think we’ll get to make out?”</p><p>She just laughed and grabbed his phone, plugging the number in.</p><p>--</p><p>In the end, they decided to meet at Obi-Wan’s place to sort things out. Anakin was told to come in an obvious disguise, which Obi-Wan thought he pulled off masterfully in a dark sweatshirt and jeans.</p><p>“Oh, shit, disguise? Oh shit, I forgot,” Anakin said, laughing a little. “I just wear these, like, all the time.” His face flushed a little and Obi-Wan pretended not to notice how <em>attractive</em> his laugh was. It echoed through Obi-Wan’s kitchen which Anakin had gaped at and called “hella posh” when he walked in, but had since settled into as if he lived there.</p><p>“Hm, well, I suppose that’s convenient then,” Obi-Wan said, throwing Anakin a smile and getting a brilliant one in return. The twist in his stomach was definitely just because of nerves, because of what they were about to do.</p><p>“So,” Anakin said after a silence that was just long enough to be awkward. “How are we doing this? How far are we gonna go? How long, also?” When he stopped asking questions, Obi-Wan got the feeling he was biting his tongue. It was endearing, and he felt himself smiling like an idiot again, but he quickly quelled it in an attempt to be serious.</p><p>“Well, it would be easiest to just make a few public appearances together, to keep the mystery up,” he said. “Then, when it all dies down, we can just… stop the act.” The last part made both of them cringe a little, and he felt the need to add a hasty, “You know what I meant.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, his expression unreadable. “Right. And about our channels…”</p><p>“I was planning on keeping mine the same,” Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>The other man let out a snort. “That’s not what I meant. I meant, do you want to mention each other? Or should we keep it more subtle than that?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, though I’m not sure how much more subtle we could make it.”</p><p>Anakin smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Well, my mom had this fucking brilliant soup recipe she always used to make. I could let you try it. With credit, of course.”</p><p>“Oh, I might have to take you up on that,” Obi-Wan teased. “Alright, I think we have ourselves a plan. More or less.” He shrugged. They could figure out the rest later.</p><p>“Eh,” Anakin said, leaning across the marble counter in a way that brought his face far too close to Obi-Wan’s, “it’s good enough for me.”</p><p>--</p><p>It only took a few hours for Anakin’s phone to start lighting up with texts from Ahsoka, distracting him from the iPhone From Hell, after he and Obi-Wan got back from their first date. Not a date. Outing. Media baiting session?</p><p>Whatever it was, it didn’t take long for someone to notice, and consequently, for Ahsoka to text him like 30 times asking him to call her.</p><p>“ANAKIN!!!” Her screech made his ears hurt, even though the phone was on speaker, and he flinched a little.</p><p>“Ahsoka, what the fuck?” He asked, turning his volume down. “You’re—”</p><p>“What do you <em>mean</em>, ‘Ahsoka what the fuck?’ <em>Anakin</em>! What the fuck!” Ahsoka was still yelling, but the lessened volume helped. Anakin just rolled his eyes and grabbed a small screwdriver, turning back to the phone he had gutted on his table. “You go on a date with Obi-Wan and you don’t fucking tell me? And I have to find out from fucking <em>Buzzfeed</em>? In an article my <em>ex</em>, Lux <em>Yuck</em>-teri wrote? Titled <em>That Couple From VidCon Was Spotted Holding Hands On 13th Street Today, And I Could Not Be More Excited</em>? That’s fucking rude.”</p><p>She huffed, and Anakin waited a second before talking. “That’s a stupid title,” he said. “Are you done?”</p><p>It was silent on the other end of the line for a moment before she huffed a very annoyed-sounding affirmation.</p><p>“So how was the date?” she asked, sounding only a little annoyed, and Anakin rolled his eyes. She’d be fine.</p><p>“It wasn’t a date, but it was nice. We went to that park off 13th, you know, past that one scenic part of town, and we just kind of walked around, and we held hands and it was nice. But it wasn’t like with the fingers, we were just holding hands like friends. And it wasn’t even for all of it, cause—”</p><p>“But there was hand-holding, yeah I saw,” Ahsoka cut in. “That’s a start. I mean, if you want this dude to fall in love with you, you’re gonna have to get to the more romantic hand-holding, but it’s a start. Oh, should I call Lux up and tell him to write about your guys’ hand position? I think—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, Ahsoka, no to everything you just said!” Anakin wasn’t shouting, not at he was just talking loudly. “First of all, you are <em>not</em> calling Lux about this—”</p><p>“—yeah, he already called me, I told him to fuck off—”</p><p>“—and also of all, I never said I wanted him to <em>fall in love with me</em>! No! We’re just a couple of friends pretending to date for work purposes!”</p><p>Ahsoka’s tone was evil when she spoke again. “Well, you didn’t have to say it, Skyguy, don’t worry. I already know.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Love you too! And—oops, gotta go, Padme’s calling. You two should do something later this week too! Text him! Okay byeee!”</p><p>Anakin could have stabbed her.</p><p>That didn’t stop him from thinking back on the date, though. It had really been a beautiful outing. It wasn’t bad outside, and the conversation hadn’t had too many lapses. Obi-Wan really was pleasant to be around, and warm—Anakin’s hands had gotten cold, so Obi-Wan had grabbed one, and when he compared Obi-Wan’s hair to the trees the ginger had only rolled his eyes a little.</p><p>They didn’t really talk shop, which was nice, except for Obi-Wan telling Anakin that he started cooking as a way to cope with his father’s death and Anakin explaining the Ahsoka’s-Macbook story, which Obi-Wan had found incredibly funny. And if Anakin couldn’t help but notice the way the man’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, well, that was no one’s business but his own.</p><p>It wasn’t like Anakin was <em>fawning</em> over the older man or anything. He just thought he was attractive. And really, there was nothing <em>wrong</em> with that. Finding someone attractive. It wasn’t like Anakin had any real feelings for Obi-Wan.</p><p>And if some small, traitorous part of his brain whispered <em>yes you do, dumbass, you have a massive crush on this man</em>, well, he could just ignore it.</p><p>--</p><p>Obi-Wan just had to tell Anakin, in the middle of the grocery store, that he liked hanging out with him, didn’t he. And Anakin just had to smile like that, all flattered, and tell him he liked seeing him too, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that was meant to be suggestive but turned out hilarious. And Anakin just had to grab his hand when he covered his smile with it to drag it away and keep holding on.</p><p>So Obi-Wan found himself standing in front of a bunch of shelves full of beans, heart pounding out of his chest and hoping to <em>fucking god</em> that it wasn’t because of the fingers interlaced with his. Ignoring the fact that he was in front of a bean display, so there wasn’t much else it could be.</p><p>Fuck. If he’d have known when he found that pretty stranger in those back halls that teaming up with him to get out would lead to this, he would’ve stayed lost. Because it was one thing to think Anakin was pretty, but entirely another to want to kiss him in front of a bunch of canned beans because his hand was in Obi-Wan’s and he happened to send a smile directly to Obi-Wan, and no one else. It felt like a private thing, and somehow it was making his stomach do funny things. Not that that was appropriate, in any way.</p><p>It felt like a violation of trust, somehow. That him developing feelings during their little arrangement was disallowed. Even though they’d never really said anything about it. But that was probably just because Anakin didn’t want to broach the awkward subject. Maybe, if he just came out with it, Anakin would just ignore it. That would be best. Not that there was an “it” to come out with, not really. Just Anakin’s hand in his and his racing heart and the urge to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. Nothing at all.</p><p>“Uh, Obes, you still with me buddy?” Anakin’s voice floated through his head, dragging him back to the present and out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” he said, smiling. Hoping it reached his eyes well enough. Trying to ignore the fact that Anakin had just bestowed upon him a <em>nickname</em>. “What kind of beans are we using?”</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “Whatever’s cheapest.” When Obi-Wan turned to him, incredulous, he put his spare hand on his hip. “It’s tradition! You can’t fuck with tradition.”</p><p>Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and grabbed a can of off-brand pinto beans, adding it to the basket on Anakin’s arm. Sure, it wasn’t the most efficient way to be carrying everything, but it meant that they could still hold hands, so he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>By the time they were checking out, though, he felt ready to combust. Anakin was <em>still</em> holding his hand and his heart was <em>still</em> going crazy, and Anakin was <em>still</em> cracking stupid jokes and making him smile like an idiot.</p><p>The reaction made him want to hide. He wasn’t used to all the media attention he was getting, especially with Anakin, and despite the point of their endeavor he didn’t want everyone to <em>actually</em> see him looking like a fool, so he couldn’t resist pulling his hood over his head on the way to the car and looking down. At least, until Anakin stopped them and asked about it.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” he said, trying to come up with something. “Well, I just thought we should look more like we’re hiding. You know. So it’s not too obvious.” He looked at Anakin under his hood, trying for something that would explain it.</p><p>The younger man just hummed, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t know hiding included not opening the trunk.”</p><p>Obi-Wan went red as he realized they’d stopped because they were at the <em>car</em>, and had to fumble around for his keys to get in. Honestly, he was lucky they made it back to his apartment safely, without any car crashes or other incidents. The day’s revelations had him a <em>bit</em> distracted, to say the least.</p><p>It was only when he was about to turn the camera on that he realized Anakin was still there. And that he had no clue how he was going to explain the “cheapest beans” thing, but he shelved that for later.</p><p>“Are you going to stay and watch?” He asked Anakin, wishing he hadn’t when the younger man’s face split in a brilliant smile.</p><p>“Well, I was planning on it. Might throw out some helpful commentary, too.” When Obi-Wan gave him a look that he hoped was threatening enough, Anakin relented. “Okay, okay, I won’t,” he laughed.</p><p>That didn’t stop him from making faces and hand signs from behind the camera in a way that was <em>incredibly</em> distracting and put Obi-Wan’s brain slightly offline. He was just so… casual. Attractive. <em>Cool</em>, in a way Obi-Wan could never hope to be. At least half his brain was overtaken by thoughts of <em>Anakin</em>, leaving him to half-concentrate on the video and pray it turned out well.</p><p>Before Obi-Wan even realized, it was time to put the beans in, and he <em>still</em> didn’t have a real explanation, other than “don’t fuck with tradition.” And that <em>really</em> wouldn’t do on a show he knew damn well a lot of parents let their kids watch.</p><p>“Now,” he said, grabbing the can, “you can use any kind of beans you want for this. My friend’s mom always used whatever the cheapest option was, so he insisted I do the same. Because, according to him, ‘you can’t mess with tradition.’” Obi-Wan felt himself smiling at the memory of the store, of their linked hands, but he didn’t bother toning it down. It would probably be good for the mystery of the thing. Almost as good as—</p><p>“I actually said fuck. You can’t <em>fuck</em> with tradition.” Anakin said it confidently, definitely loud enough to be heard by the cameras.</p><p>Obi-Wan shot him a mock glare, though the edges of his mouth wouldn’t <em>quite</em> cooperate. “Now I’m going to have to censor that. Some of us do try and make our videos family friendly, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, my bad,” Anakin said, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Next time I’ll just shout BEEEEP really loudly so you won’t have to put so much work in.”</p><p>And that, that stupid high-pitched BEEEEP Anakin let out, along with that stupid handsome smile and the way he was leaning on the counter, a fist propping his cheek up, was enough to crack Obi-Wan’s already-failing frown. He had to turn away for a moment to compose himself enough to respond, and even after, he probably looked stupid happy.</p><p>“Much appreciated, thanks,” he said, looking back at Anakin, only to find that the younger man was grinning just as stupidly back. It was enough for him to take a whole second to just take it in, the happiness etched on Anakin’s face, the can of fucking beans in Obi-Wan’s hand, the way the world had seemed to stop to let them look at each other this way.</p><p>Eventually, he did remember, though, and turned back to the camera, wondering if there was some way he could edit so he didn’t look like such a lovesick fool. Maybe a change in music and some well-timed camera zoom would help?</p><p>When the time came to <em>finally</em> turn the camera off and actually eat the soup, Anakin was practically vibrating.</p><p>“Come onnnn, I’ve been waiting for forever,” Anakin said, rifling through Obi-Wan’s cabinets for spoons. “God, why do you have so many fucking cooking tools and so few utensils?”</p><p>“I live alone, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes. “Also, they’re not ‘cooking tools,’ they’re kitchenware. And they’re in the drawer on the far right of the island. No—other right—yes, in there.”</p><p>With the spoons finally procured, Anakin practically dragged Obi-Wan over to the table and made him sit. He couldn’t help but stare as Anakin took the first sip, then looked up at him and smiled, wider than he had all day.</p><p>The image ingrained itself onto Obi-Wan’s mind while he ate (<em>damn</em>, it was good), listened to Anakin talk about his mom, cleaned after Anakin left, and finished editing the video, late into the night.</p><p>By the time he finally posted (3:27 in the morning), the memory was all-consuming, and it was a miracle he fell asleep, ghosts of Anakin’s smile haunting him through to the morning, when he woke up with spammed notifications and a sinking feeling about all the events of the last day, particularly what they meant for his feelings for Anakin.</p><p>He was in deep, but he didn’t quite know how to make it out.</p><p>--</p><p>Anakin’s little cameo in Obi-Wan’s video, as it turned out, was a <em>massive</em> source of interest on the internet. At least, it was on Twitter. The entire day after Obi-Wan posted the video (which Anakin might’ve watched about 10 times, but that was no one’s business but his own), his phone kept buzzing periodically with texts from Ahsoka containing the most entertaining Tweets she could find, gems like “wAS TJAT FUVKIBG ANSJIN SDKYEALHER?????”, “that voice…. hoLD ON A SECOND” (with an attached reaction image: that lady with all the equations), and, Ahsoka’s favorite, “GHSDJLFJLKSJFKKD THE WAY HE LOOKE D AT ANAKINJHGH IM SFJDKJSKLFJSD”. Never mind that he was filming.</p><p>“Sorry, guys,” he said, sighing to the camera. “My little sister won’t leave me the fuck alone about this date I went on a few days ago.” God, it was taking <em>all</em> his effort to not smile like an idiot while he rolled his eyes and checked his phone. “You know how it is. You go out with a hot British dude <em>one time</em>. Well, a <em>couple times</em>…”</p><p>He almost edited it out. Almost. Instead, he put in half a minute of half-second clips of him checking his phone, with clown music overtop for the aesthetic. Then, before he could think about it any more, he posted the video.</p><p>An hour later, his phone buzzed, and as he was mid-cursing Ahsoka out for not shutting the fuck up about anything ever, he saw that it was, in fact not her.</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi:</strong> “Hot British dude” ????</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi: </strong>I thought you were the hot one in this relationship.</p><p>Anakin dropped his phone. The fuck was this? Since when did Obi-Wan watch his videos? Since when did the older man <em>flirt</em> with him? Also, who the hell flirted with <em>proper punctuation</em>? His hands felt suddenly sweaty and he really wished it <em>had</em> been Ahsoka. If it was her, at least he wouldn’t be reacting like—well, however he was reacting. It definitely wasn’t his massive crush flaring up again.</p><p>Gathering his courage, though, he decided to make the most of the opportunity. Like, god, the man was <em>gorgeous</em>. It wasn’t like Anakin was going to just pass up on an opportunity to let him know. Also, he didn’t really let himself think it through before he sent the next text.</p><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker:</strong> i said what i said ;))</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi:</strong> I see.</p><p>Holy shit. Oh fuck. Oh <em>no</em>. What was Anakin doing? Sure, Obi-Wan was the one who <em>started</em> the flirting. But that didn’t mean Anakin had any business whatsoever <em>continuing</em> to flirt with him. What if he had just been joking? Maybe he <em>wasn’t</em> usually this formal of a texter. Maybe he was just mad because he didn’t like Anakin’s flirting. Maybe—</p><p><strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi:</strong> Would you consider telling me again at dinner tonight? 7 o’clock at Isaac’s.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Thank god.</em>
</p><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker:</strong> burgers? didn’t expect that from u, o chef maestro. but deal</p><p><strong>Anakin Skywalker: </strong>also we’re definitely working on your texting. once i tell u ur handsome ofc ;)</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, Obi-Wan had had him there. Who the fuck sent texts like “I see.” and meant them <em>not</em> angrily? Anakin felt like every one of his nerves had been frayed, and he found himself opening and closing his messages just to look at the exchange for <em>hours</em>, until he finally screenshotted it and sent it to Ahsoka, who <em>completely</em> missed the point and just sent something “funny” back about the dinner date bit.</p><p>Which sent Anakin totally spiraling, because he was going on a <em>date</em>. Like a fancy one. Maybe not a <em>real</em> one, and maybe one at a locally-owned burger place rather than a <em>fancy</em> fancy restaurant. But still. It was a date. With Obi-Wan.</p><p>He definitely didn’t take a shower and brush his teeth three times and change at least twice, or sit around on his couch for half an hour, scrolling through his phone mindlessly and trying to ignore the bundle of nerves in his stomach while he waited for Obi-Wan to pick him up, jumping to his feet and scrambling to get his shoes on (how had he forgotten <em>shoes</em>?) when he heard the knock on his door, trying his best not to freak out when they got alone in the car.</p><p>Not that that was a big deal. They’d been alone together before. It was just that, they were going to dinner in this car. On a date-that-wasn’t-actually-a-date-but-Anakin-kind-of-really-wanted-it-to-be.</p><p>Somehow, he made it there in one piece, even though Obi-Wan asked him a few times if he was alright on the way there, given his tendency for staring out the window like he was in a movie and thinking about how much he <em>liked</em> the older man.</p><p>The spot they picked in the restaurant, when they finally got there, was just out-of-the-way enough to look like they were hiding from spying passerby with handy cell phones, but clearly in view enough for anyone who stopped to take pictures.</p><p>It was nice, if Anakin pretended that it wasn’t just pretend. Obi-Wan laughed at a lot of Anakin’s dumb jokes, touched his hand on the table, bumped their knees together underneath. All the contact was electrifying, and honestly he didn’t know how he even made it through the meal, what with the man across from him acting so damn charming.</p><p>Somehow he did, though, through a lot of dumb jokes and trying to ignore the drumming of his heart or his sweating hands. And it worked, somewhat, until he got outside. And Obi-Wan stopped for a moment, on the sidewalk, hand in Anakin’s, and looked at him strangely for a moment. Then:</p><p>“You know, I thought you said I’d get showered with compliments tonight,” he said a slow smirk spreading across his face. “So far, I’ll admit I’ve been disappointed.”</p><p>Anakin’s brain shut down for a few seconds, and before he knew what he was doing, he was speaking.</p><p>“Why don’t I just show you?” He said, without thinking. Then, also without thinking, he leaned in, cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek with his bare hand, and planted a kiss on the opposite cheek. A lingering one. Because Anakin was <em>desperate</em> to memorize the feel of it, certain he wouldn’t get it again. Also because he was, apparently, an idiot.</p><p>When he pulled back, Obi-Wan might’ve been blushing, but the harsh streetlights made it hard to tell. He didn’t speak, and his face was frozen in something that closely resembled shock, but he quickly cleared his throat and smiled again.</p><p>“Well, I suppose I can’t complain about that.”</p><p>Then the ginger swiftly changed the topic, and sure, Anakin was <em>listening</em>, but his mind was a bit preoccupied. Obi-Wan couldn’t complain about it? The fuck did that mean? Did he like Anakin? Was that just his overly-flirtatious personality?</p><p>He was still thinking about it when he said goodbye, and still more after. It kept Anakin up late. Too late. At about 4, he finally pulled his phone out, resolved to getting no sleep, and checked Buzzfeed.</p><p>
  <strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi And New Boyfriend Anakin Skywalker Were Seen Together In Lower Coruscant Last Night, And These Pictures Are Holding My Life Together</strong>
</p><p>Fucking damnit Lux Fuckwad Motherfucker Fuck-teri.</p><p>Yeah, Anakin and Obi-Wan had <em>intended</em> for people to see, but he hadn’t wanted anyone to see the <em>last</em> part. Where he was kissing the other man on the cheek in some desperate attempt to get somewhere before the ruse stopped and he had to backtrack.</p><p>And the pictures. Oh, god, the <em>pictures</em>. They were taken from an odd angle, so Obi-Wan’s face wasn’t really visible, but Anakin’s… oh, god. The two taken after he pulled back and before they got in the car (Obi-Wan had opened his door for him? He didn’t even fucking <em>remember</em> that bit) made Anakin look like a lovestruck <em>idiot</em>. Which, he supposed, he was. But no one was supposed to <em>see</em> that bit. They were only supposed to seem mildly interested in each other, but there he looked like the poster boy for being absolutely whipped for a man both out of his league and not interested in him.</p><p>And besides, what would Obi-Wan think if he saw them? The older man knowing about Anakin’s feelings was, believe it or not, <em>not</em> the greatest outcome he could think of. Given the circumstances, the stupid not-actually-being-attracted-to-each-other-but-having-to-pretend-but-actually-having-one-sided-feelings circumstances. He’d probably be disgusted.</p><p>Not that that stopped Anakin’s traitorous mind from imagining what might’ve happened if Obi-Wan <em>did</em> somehow, miraculously, return his feelings. Maybe he’d see the older man again, and they’d kiss for real, and take a photo and put it online and tell everyone, and everyone would know that one of the kindest, most talented, most humble, most amazing people Anakin knew was <em>his</em>, wanted to be with <em>him</em>. Not that that would be wise. Anakin didn’t <em>actually</em> want that kind of media attention. All the stupid Buzzfeed articles were driving him insane already.</p><p>God, if he was being honest he really just wanted Obi-Wan <em>there</em>, in his room, at almost-5 in the morning, so no one would know, and he wanted to whisper a thousand promises in his ear and fulfil all of them. And he wanted to kiss him and touch him like he knew he couldn’t then, and the thought of it was driving him <em>insane</em>.</p><p>He was so fucked. <em>Eternally </em>fucked. But, to his credit, he only screamed into his pillow about it for about half an hour before he successfully distracted himself.</p><p>--</p><p>Obi-Wan found himself, a few days after that kiss-on-the-cheek incident that had sent both him and Buzzfeed spiraling, making bread in Anakin’s apartment. Not for a video. Just because Anakin had mentioned how much he loved fresh bread and Obi-Wan was apparently a massive pushover when it came to men who smiled too much and kissed him on the cheek sometimes.</p><p>It was relaxing, though, he had to admit. In fact, he even found himself telling Anakin that he didn’t remember the last time he’d made anything purely for the fun of it and because he wanted to, without cameras, to which Anakin nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “I get that. I mean, I don’t remember the last time I fixed something without filming it. God, when my <em>dishwasher</em> broke last year, I filmed it. And like, basic maintenance used to feel less taxing, you know?”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded eagerly. Anakin <em>understood</em>. He filed that away in the long list of things that were attractive about Anakin, then tried to push the list out of his mind. Unsuccessfully.</p><p>The bread-making went quickly, which was nice because Anakin’s increasing attempts to “help” were hindering at best. It wasn’t so nice, because it meant that he had to talk to Anakin. Which meant he had to talk about The Thing He Didn’t Want To Talk About.</p><p>It took him awhile to gather the nerve, but once he started talking, he knew he couldn’t go back.</p><p>“Listen, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, anxiety clawing its way up his throat. “There’s something I need to get off my chest.”</p><p>Anakin looked up from where he was seated beside the older man, on his own couch, feet crossed under him and screwdriver in hand, cursing out a Macbook under his breath. His expression was light, but there was a hint of confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“I hope it’s your shirt,” he said jokingly. Obi-Wan didn’t respond for a moment, the thought of it making his stomach twist uncomfortably. Because, what if Anakin meant it? What if he wanted… that? Obi-Wan forced himself to stop thinking about it, lest he leave himself with more problems than he had currently thought out solutions for.</p><p>“Uh, no,” he said, nervous again. “It has to do with our, ah, arrangement. I’m not sure it’s going to work out. I mean, it’s your choice, but you deserve to know.”</p><p>Anakin’s eyebrows drew together and his face lost its light façade. “Obes, what in God’s name are you talking about?” The other man leaned forwards in a way that make Obi-Wan’s heart jump into his throat. Not to mention the <em>nickname</em>. It would’ve been so easy to just raise his hands to Anakin’s face, and lean in, and close the gap, and—</p><p>He swallowed it down, taking a breath to steel himself and holding Anakin’s gaze. <em>He deserves to know. He needs to know.</em> Another breath, as Anakin’s hand landed on his arm. <em>He’s going to hate me</em>.</p><p>“I like you,” Obi-Wan said, forcing the words out. The phrasing made him feel about fifteen, and he had to concentrate on not physically cringing. His throat felt sticky, waiting for Anakin’s gaze to change, to shift to disgust, to realization, to horror. But it remained vaguely confused.</p><p>“Okay…?” Anakin said. His knee bumped the side of Obi-Wan’s leg, making him so aware of every point of contact between them. “I like you too. That’s why I’m hanging out with you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “No,” he said. His hands were slick with sweat and every nerve in his body felt shocky. “Not like that. Like… like how we were pretending.” His voice came out a hoarse whisper, like he was sharing some sort of terrible secret. Which, he supposed, he was.</p><p>The following silence was tense, as Anakin’s lips parted in realization and his hand stiffened on Obi-Wan’s arm. The younger man seemed to go through a couple emotions after that, turning his face away so Obi-Wan could only half-see as his lips pursed and eyebrows shifted downwards, then his face… relaxed.</p><p>Obi-Wan wondered if he was happy to end the deal. It’s what the expression seemed to suggest. He’d asked for this, hadn’t he? His honesty had cost him his friendship with Anakin, as he thought it might. Still, he didn’t know if he could’ve stood the casual intimacy any longer, couldn’t let Anakin hold his hand and kiss his cheek or do anything else without knowing. Well, at least if nothing else worked out in his shitty lose-lose situation, he still had honor. Small comforts.</p><p>“Look, I, uh, I just don’t know if this is wise,” he heard Anakin’s voice come drifting over to break him out of his quickly spiraling thoughts. “Because, you know, media and all that. I just don’t want everything to get too complicated.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s gaze jerked sharply back to Anakin from where it had been drifting off to the coffee table. “What…?” What did he mean? What did he want? What was going <em>on</em>?</p><p>“I mean, I know we started this for the purpose of garnering attention, but if we’re gonna go somewhere else with this it’s just gonna get complicated, you know?” Anakin shrugged and Obi-Wan faintly felt the pressure of the younger man squeezing his arm.</p><p>“What… do you mean, <em>this</em>?” Obi-Wan asked slowly. He was so confused now, he couldn’t even think.</p><p>Anakin tilted his head and frowned, confused. “You know,” he said weakly, then bumped his knee into Obi-Wan’s thigh again. “This.”</p><p>“Your knee?” Nothing Anakin was saying was making any sense, and Obi-Wan just wished he’d give a straight answer for once.</p><p>“No, like…” Anakin’s hand moved up cautiously, until it was resting on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “This.”</p><p>Maybe if Obi-Wan’s brain hadn’t still been stalling, he wouldn’t have been so surprised when Anakin’s mouth hit his. As it was, the noise that escaped him was nothing short of a squawk, muffled by the lips covering his. Anakin drew away quickly, red.</p><p>“Uh, sorry, sorry,” he said. “Oh, shit, sorry, I must’ve misread that, or—or something. Shit, I—”</p><p>“Wait, <em>that’s</em> what you meant?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice coming out an embarrassing squeak.</p><p>“I thought that’s what <em>you</em> meant!” Anakin’s face was buried in his hands and his leg had dropped from the couch, leaving no more points of connection between the two.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s face was burning. God, he’d been <em>stupid</em>. “It was,” he said. “I just didn’t get it when you were trying to explain, and I was confused, then you, uh, surprised me…”</p><p>“What?” Anakin turned towards him, incredulous. “But why would you say anything if you didn’t, you know, know..?” The other man’s face was still flushed, but it made Obi-Wan want to forget the rest of the conversation and kiss him again. For a while, preferably.</p><p>But he couldn’t; it was Obi-Wan’s turn to be confused, now that he had to think about and actually respond to Anakin’s words. Why <em>wouldn’t</em> he? “Well, I just thought you deserved to know,” he said, slowly. Unsure. “Like I said. Earlier. It wouldn’t have been right to just—”</p><p>“God,” Anakin cut him off, “you really are just full of nobility and all that shit, aren’t you.” He was incredulous. <em>Laughing</em>. “I wouldn’t have said <em>anything</em> until I was sure. Actually, I didn’t. Clearly.” The other man turned away for a moment smiling wide and Obi-Wan just <em>wished</em> he could see the full expression. Luckily, Anakin turned back as he was talking. “I know we should talk more, but can I just… kiss you again? Properly?”</p><p>It felt surreal. Anakin’s nonchalance, his own spinning mind, the smell of bread slowly filling the background. Only an hour ago, Obi-Wan had been certain this was impossible, but there they were. Anakin was asking to <em>kiss</em> him, in the privacy of his apartment, everything else be damned. And somehow, he knew—and knew, inherently, that Anakin did as well—that it meant the start of something, something <em>real</em>. It was everything he could’ve asked for.</p><p>Obi-Wan happily agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [3 eggplant emojis] and other timeless masterpieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just dudes being gays. I mean guys.</p><p>The """"whole"""" story, as told by everyone's favorite glorified-fanboy BuzzFeed writer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyy! i'm back from the dead and since i know a lot of people wanted more from this au, i'm planning another 1 or 2 quick one-shots that i'll probably post as separate works and make it into a series once i finish them. THAT SAID, i was overcome with the urge to post something today, so i decided i'd treat you guys to buzzfeed writer lux bonteri's finest work.... i'm sorry this is short but feel free to judge him in the comments alsdfdkfdsfj</p><p>no beta, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Bob Ross of Cooking And The Michelangelo Of Fixing Apple’s Shit Came Out Of An Abandoned Hallway Together At VidCon, And I Think You Know Where I’m Going With This</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[3 eggplant emojis]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Lux Bonteri</em>
</p><p>This weekend at VidCon was an exciting time for all, as the world’s favorite YouTubers converged to make hotel vlogs, appearances, and, of course, drama. But there appeared to be none more, ah, *excited* about it than soft-spoken cooking maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi and hilarious, done-with-life tech genius Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>The couple was spotted at VidCon on Sunday walking out of a secluded hallway together, and while neither of them looked very disheveled, they got pretty handsy out in the crowd.</p><p>[Image: Anakin holding onto Obi-Wan’s arm and looking out at the crowd, while Obi-Wan looks at Anakin and gestures to the crowd with his free hand, grabbing Anakin’s elbow with his other. Obi-Wan is saying something to Anakin, leaning in.]</p><p>Just dudes being gays. I mean guys.</p><p>[Image: Anakin is looking back at Obi-Wan and their faces are <em>really</em> close now. Both are laughing]</p><p>Then, of course, came the sad goodbye…</p><p>[Image: Obi-Wan turned away from Anakin, letting his arm slip away from the other man. Anakin has massive puppy dog eyes, keeping his hand on Obi-Wan’s arm even as he walks away]</p><p>Anyways, I’ll be in my bed alone tonight, going over these pictures a thousand times and wondering why none of <em>my</em> hookups have ever looked at me like that.</p><p>Now… does someone wanna get these two lovebirds together???</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>Obi-Wan Kenobi And New Boyfriend Anakin Skywalker Were Seen Together In Lower Coruscant Last Night, And These Pictures Are Holding My Life Together. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>These bitches gay! Good for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Lux Bonteri</em>
</p><p>Buckle up for more of YouTube’s First Couple (yes, I am calling it), because from the looks of it, things are HEATING UP! [3 fire emojis]</p><p>Well, as heated as we've seen, at least. And by that, I mean we've had real, actual LIP-TO-CHEEK action from none other than Mr. Future-Kenobi himself, right outside Dex's House of Burgers in Lower Coruscant. Now, it may not sound romantic to you, but seeing the man who once described burgers as "nothing more than grease held together by salt and the tears of college students" looking so happy to be at a <em>burger</em> restaurant has my heart doing funny things. Things that may-or-may-not include planning their wedding.</p><p>Just look at them!!</p><p>[Images: three pictures of Anakin and Obi-Wan from their restaurant date. Two are from outside the restaurant, showing in the first the two smiling at each other like the clowns in love they are, then, in the second, Anakin kissing Obi-Wan's cheek. The third image is from inside the restaurant, and Anakin and Obi-Wan both look sappy as shit, way too happy to be there.]</p><p>And this isn't the first time these two have been spotted out since their <span class="u">legendary hallway encounter at VidCon</span>, no. Just the other week, they were spotted <span class="u">grocery shopping together</span>, followed by Anakin's legendary <span class="u">appearance on Obi-Wan's YouTube channel</span>.</p><p>[Images: There are three images. The first shows Anakin and Obi-Wan standing in front of Obi-Wan's love epiphany beans at the grocery store, holding hands and looking at them intently. The second shows them in the parking lot, walking out and still holding hands, like lovesick clowns, looking like they were trying to be discreet. The third image is a still from Obi-Wan's YouTube channel, as Anakin talks and Obi-Wan watches him with a vomit-inducing, sappy grin on his face. Real cool, Kenobi.]</p><p>I'm seriously gonna melt. And that's not even mentioning <span class="u">the time Anakin dropped Obi-Wan's name on his channel</span>. Looks like things are really getting serious for these two!</p><p>No official comment has been made by either of them or by any of their many mutual friends, like Padme Amidala and Ahsoka Tano (if you're reading this, please call me back!), but I'm certain they'll confirm something any day now. After all, that kind of a cheek kiss can't possibly just be homie-sexual. The way Anakin was looking at him? That's fully homo-sexual, if you ask me.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>Trouble in Paradise for My YouTube OTP?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi's relationship started out with a bang... has the spark fizzled out already?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Lux Bonteri</em>
</p><p>It's a sad day for all of us Obikin shippers.</p><p>For those of you who aren't quite caught up to speed, <span class="u">here</span> is a quick recap of what we know of the couple's relationship so far. From *that* hallway to their many, many different outings together to the name-drops and cameos in each other's videos, it looked like a sure thing that Obi-Wan Kenobi, the chef maestro of YouTube, and Anakin Skywalker, who loans out his repairman skill and vocabulary to your dad every other week, would confirm their budding relationship for a minute there. It seemed like every other day, there'd be new photos of the two all over each other in some new, romantic location. Or, at least, any location they chose to make romantic. I'll never again look at canned beans the same.</p><p>Why, might you ask? Because the two lovebirds have seemingly disappeared from each other's lives. Both have kept posting new content, and have been spotted in public multiple times, but no new cameos or name-drops have been made, and the two haven't been sighted within 200 feet of each other in the past 2 weeks. How am I supposed to plan their wedding and apartment-shop for them if I don't even know they like each other?</p><p>I won't lose hope, though. As many people know, Anakin and Obi-Wan both tend to be very private people, so perhaps they're just hiding more now that they've garnered some media attention? Or perhaps their schedules have become too busy to properly spend time with each other?</p><p>Whatever the reason, I'll hold on to hope for this relationship but queue up some of my favorite Taylor Swift breakup songs, just in case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please lux..... ahsoka isn't gonna call you back........</p><p>thank you for reading!! feel free to let me know what you think :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, writing this: so how many cute date spots from my hometown can i reference without being too obvious</p><p>thank you for reading!! feel free to leave a comment &amp; kudos if you feel so inclined :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>